The invention relates to an automatic turret lathe on which at least one turret head is provided on a turret carriage, with tool receivers located at an angular distance from each other for holding inside and outside machining tools in association with a live spindle, and in which the indexing axis of the turret head is placed at an acute angle to the axis of the live spindle.
An automatic turret lathe is known which has a turret head arrangement wherein the tools for inside machining and the tools for outside machining of the parts are placed on different turret heads, so that the tools for outside machining are located on a crown turret head, while the tools for inside machining are mounted on a star turret head (see brochure of Cincinnati-NC Turning Centers, p. 15, 1972).
The dual turret head arrangement of this known design requires a technically expensive overall concept, because, on the one hand, turret indexing devices must be provided for both turret heads, and, on the other hand, the well-known collision considerations must be taken into account.